Wanting to be loved
by Alex-Fang-Ride
Summary: Max is a singer, actress, and model. She is dating Fang Martinez, a lead singer in a band and occasionally an actor. Follow them on there journey of bein separated and still loving each other. FAX. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

Sorry I've been away for so long, been uber busy. I know I need to update 'A Leap of Faith' and I will. Soon. This story, though, has been burning a hole in my binder. So here. Also there might be some mistakes since I'm typing this on my iPhone. Thanx!

"Thanks or watching! Be kind to one another! Bye!" Ellen said, signing off of her show. "And thank you so much Maximum Ride for being with us today." I smiled, and after a few farewells, hugs, kisses and adoring fans, I was finally back in my cozy mustang ready to drop asleep anywhere. I started up my car and pulled out of the visitors driveway. With my security cars behind me, I headed for my apartment in Los Angeles. Being on Ellen's show was always fun but extremely tiring. She had made me participate in a game during the show which involved running. Enough said. I'm not saying I'm lazy or anything, I just wasn't in the mood. As I drove into the parking lot of my condos apartment, Neon Trees "Everybody Talks" came on and my beautiful boyfriends voice came on through the radio and straight into my heart. I waited for the song to finish and then headed upstairs to floor 19.

I hummed the song as I showered and changed into my pj shorts an a tank top. I started up a cup of coffee and turned on the tv. I quickly scanned through the channels, but nothing caught my eye. I picked up a book, and curled up on the couch with my coffee. I ended up napping for a few hours and by the time I woke up, "The Late Show" was about to start. Neon Trees were making an appearance and I wouldn't miss it for the world. I watched as Fangs whole group was introduced and interviewed. I watched his smile and expressions as he talked with the host and his band mates. I suddenly had an overwhelming urge to talk to him, to make him smile like that. I missed him so much. We hadn't seen each other in 6 weeks and it was definitely taking its toll on me. I wished he was in LA instead of New York. With me instead of his band. I fished out my cell phone an quickly dialled his number. He might be angry afterwards, but I could deal with that. A couple of seconds later, Fangs phone started ringing on set, on national television. I smirked as he patted his pockets and finally fished it out. He looked at the screen and said "I'm sorry, it's Max." He said with an apologetic expression. "Answer it." Said the host, an amused smile on his lips.

"Hello?". His deep voice rumbled through the receiver and straight into my heart. "Hey," I whispered, surprised at the effect he still had on me. "What's up, Max?" He questioned. "I miss you so much," I said. On television I saw his expression soften, with a small smile lingering on his lips. "I miss you to, baby. " he said and a second later the crowed awwed. I smiled and said "I love you." He laughed on screen and said "I love you to, sweetie." "Okay, that's all I wanted to say and hear, hun. Bye, love you." I said and he replied with "Alright babe, I'll call later, love you, bye." And he hung up. I continued watching the show and waited until after it was done, to order Chinese take-out from a nearby restaurant.

As I looked through the restaurant pamphlet, my phone started to ring. It was Fang. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hi sweetie," said Fangs deep voice.

"Hey, how're you?"

"Good, kinda tired, you?"

"I'm alright. I was watching you on the show. You were good."

"Thanks baby. And thanks for the phone call to, nice to know you're thinking o me."

"I'm always thinking of you." I said with a sigh.

"So am I. So how was your show with Ellen?"

"You, uh, didn't watch it?" I asked, my voice going slightly high at the end of my sentence.

"Uh, no. I had rehearsal. I was going to watch the rerun later."

"Oh. It was good."

"I'm sorry, hun."

"Okay. Well, I'm hungry so I need to go."

"Alright, I love you."

"Yea," I said and quickly hung up.

I blinked away the tears forming at the brim of my eyes. This was stupid. So what if he didn't watch it? Why did I care so much? Well, yea because Ed my boyfriend but I'm overreacting. Gosh, I hated this. We had been dating for ten months and yet, things were still hard to get used to.

Every damn day, it was so hard. So, so hard, not being able to see him, not havering him hold me, no good night kisses. Yea, we constantly texted an phone-called and skyped and facebooked but it wasn't the same. At all. I wanted to spend time with him and wake up beside him but it felt like neither of us got a break. We haven't seen each other in 6 weeks.

I pulled out my phone an called Taylor, my manager. I quickly cleared my weekend, booked a flight for New York City on Friday and double-checked my 10:00 on "The Late Show" on Monday. Me and Fang would spend the weekend together. I ordered my food and watched an episode of "The Walking Dead". I was about to start the next episode, when my phone buzzed. A text from Fang.

F: You looked beautiful today, just like every other day :)

Ha. Sweet. I replied with a "Call me," and started putting away the take-out containers. A moment later my phone started to ring and I quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey," said Fang. "Uh hey, I just wanted to apologize for before. Sorry about that, it's just, you said you were gonna watch it so I kinda dressed up in your favourite colour." I babbled. "Hun, it's fine. I'm sorry about not watching it. You looked beautiful." He said. I blushed an said "Thanks. Also I was gonna tell you that since we haven't seen each other in 6 weeks, I cleared my weekend so I could spend it with you. I have an interview on Monday, anyways." "Sweetie..." He said hesitantly. "What's wrong?" I questioned. "I'm going to Miami for the charity thing on Thursday morning. Remember, I told you." He said. "Well, yeah but I thought you'd be back on Friday." I whispered. "We won't be back till next Friday." "Oh." He said "Yea, we're going earlier to set up, but the actual thing is on Sunday." "But I haven't seen you in so long" I said, longing evident in my voice. "I know baby, trust me I know. But we can't right now." It was quiet for a few moments. "Okay, can I still stay at your place?" I asked. "Of course." "Okay, bye Fang." I said. "Bye Max."

I threw my phone on the couch and stomped to my room. I fell onto my bed an screamed into my pillow. And screamed. And screamed.

Then I started to cry.

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey y'all! So my parents drove to buffalo today and since the drives kinda long, I finished typing up the second chapter! I actually have like the first 5 but it's all written. Anyways. I hope you guys like it. Also, it was written on my iPhone again so don't mind the mistakes. Also, if Max and Fang seem kinda OOC, don't worry about it. It'll be fixed later on. Enjoy and review!

The next morning, I woke up around noon. I slowly got out of bed and had a slow breakfast. I felt so... Lonely. I wasn't always so dependant on Fang, but every once in a while, I had one of _those_ days.

I had nothing planned for the day so I texted my best friend, Iggy, and asked him to come over.

M: Hey Ig  
I: Max baby! How're ya beautiful?  
M: Shut up Ig, lol. I'm bored, wanna come over?  
I: I'll be there in 15. Cinnabons?  
M: You know it, let yourself in. I'm gonna shower  
I: Ok babe. See ya.  
M: Get a life Ig.

Iggy had a way of raising my mood and brightening me up. I smiled as I got up to shower. I changed into a black tank-top and a loose, short, white off-the-shoulder top with Britain's flag on it. I was originally from Britain but moved to America when I was young. I slipped on some white short-shorts and my black heart shaped earrings that Fang had bought me. I went into the living room, my dirty blonde hair dripping onto my back. I see Iggy and run to him.

"Iggy! Hey!" I hug the life out of him and he does the same to me.

"Max! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." Said Iggy. I let him go and saw he was wearing a black shirt I had bought him with blue jeans.

"I missed you a lot. A lot. A lot." I whisper while reaching for his hand.  
"Same here." said Iggy and he looked into my eyes and hugged me again.

He knew. He knew I was upset and hurt and he knew it was because of Fang. He also knew I never talked about my feelings and immediately changed the subject.

"Cinnabon?" He asked with a goofy smile. I nodded and grinned at him. We took our cinnabons to the couch and turned on the tv. We watched a couple movies and ended up doing impressions from dumb and dumber. Iggy had started his infamous walrus impression and I had tears in my eyes from laughing so hard.

This was what I loved about Iggy. He knew how to make me smile and make me forget for a little while. I quickly whipped out my new S4 and started video taping him.  
"This is so going on Instagram." I said and then to add to the fun, I started to throw popcorn at him. He made a face at the camera and then came and sat with me on the couch. I posted the video on Instagram and captioned it with "Iggy's walrus impression. I don't know why I hang out with this kid. :) IggyToTheMax "

Instantly, my Instagram started to flood with likes and comments. I was used to this. One thing about me; I love to take pictures. Especially of my friends and I. I had more than like 300 pictures of either myself or with my friends. And Fang to.

I looked at Iggy and he started making faces at me so I turned on my camera and began to take pictures. I popped out my eyes and stuck out my tongue while he did the same. My eyes looked bigger than usual since I had a bit of eyeliner on. One thing show business did to you, it made you accept the make-up.

I took one picture where my eyes were popped open and my lips were pouting. Iggy was kissing my cheek with exaggerated effort. I smiled at him and quickly edited it with an effect and captioned it with " Freaks of nature, aren't we? IggyToTheMax 3"

"Hey Ig?" I asked.  
"Yea Max?"  
"We haven't made a video in a while for our YouTube channel, eh?" I asked with a sly smile on my face.  
"True. Harlem shake?" He asked with a goofy smile.  
"Hell yes!" I screamed and got up to get my video camera. I raced back to the living room and saw Iggy hooking up his phone to the speakers. We turned on the camera and undoubtedly made the funniest video ever.

-.-.-.-.-ERMAHGAWD-.-.-.-.-

"Maximum Ride to the east wing, please." I hugged Iggy quickly and started walking towards the east wing. I was at the airport, about to fly to New York. Get this-they had a special wing for celebrities at the LAX. I turned down the first right, where a handsome security guard was waiting for me.

He escorted me to my jet and gave me a small smile when I accidentally stumbled over his shoe. I got into my seat and the attendant informed me we would be taking off in 25 minutes. With nothing to do, I started to play on my phone. During my game of racing moto, it began to ring. It was Fang. We hasn't been talking all that much ever since Tuesday. It was bound to be awkward.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Max," he said, his deep rumbling voice a reminder of one of the things I loved most about him.

"Hey Fang." Even my voice sounded awkward.

"How are you?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Good, you?" I was not at all good.

"Good. Are you on the plane yet?" He asked.

"Yes, I told you my flight was at 5." I said, my voice harsh and cold.

"I was just making sure." He replied.

"Okay." The conversation was loosing its life now. There were a few minutes of silence which almost brought tears to my eyes because I realized how much he was actually caring about me and I was mad at him for something that wasn't even his fault.

"Max..." He said, his voice sounding almost as if he was tired and wasn't sleeping well.

"What Fang?" I asked, my voice cold once again.

"Why are you being so... So difficult?" He asked.

"I'm the one being difficult?! How the hell am I being difficult? Please Fang, enlighten me." I almost yelled at him, my voice rising in volume with each more.

"I know you're blaming me for being on this charity trip. I wanted to see you to but something always comes up. I'm sorry, okay?" He said, his voice tinted with anger.

"I'm not blaming you for anything, Fang!" I was flat-out yelling now.

"Then why the fuck are you so goddamned upset?" He yelled back.

"Because I'm the only one trying, Fang? I'm the only one who is actually doing all I can to make time for you! I want to be with you, why can't you realize that, you dumbass?" I screamed. I was angry, livid. I was seeing red now.

"Honey, you know I want to be with you to. If I could leave all this and forget it to be with you, then I would. But I can't. There's so much going on right now." He said, his voice taking a gentle tone now.

"Bullshit." I whispered.

"I'm trying Max. Okay? I'm trying," he said in a frustrated voice.

With tears threatening in my eyes, I whispered "Try harder." And hung up on him.

And that's when I let the tears fall.

I was so pissed. Incredibly pissed. Not just at Fang, but the whole world to. At everyone except for Iggy. I was pissed at my parents for dying. Pissed at Taylor for clearing my weekend. Pissed at the air hostess for bringing me wine when I asked for champagne. "I wanted champagne!" I screamed, to anyone who was listening. And that's what I did for a while. Scream.

-.-.-.-.-ERMAHGAWD-.-.-.-.-

When I got out of the airport, there was Fangs car, right in the beginning of the parking lot, with a security guard right beside it. My own security guards were trailing behind me. Luckily, I had a hat and sunglasses on so no one could recognize me.

The guard nodded at me and I smiled at him. I opened the door and slid into the drivers seat. The keys were already in the ignition. I didn't start the car right away and instead sat in the seat taking in Fangs familiar scent. I closed my eyes and envisioned him sitting with me. When I opened my eyes I realized there was a note taped to the dash.

Hey sweetie, I hope you had a good flight. I love you to death, baby.  
-Always, Fang M.

That was cute. It seemed out of character for Fang but he was always surprising me with sweet little things like this, that really touched my heart.

I felt obligated to text him even though I was the one who hung up on him.

M: Thanks for the car. Appreciate it.  
M: And the note.

I pocketed the note and drive to Fangs condo which had a beautiful view. I took the long way to his condo so I could appreciate the city lights. It was already 11 in New York. My flight was 3 hours long.

I parked his car and took the elevator to the 19th floor. 19 was sort of our favourite number. I unlocked his door with the key he had given me and stepped into his breath-taking condo.

We had almost the exact same apartments, yet his always took my breath away because of the way it was decorated. Professional decorators had come and made the place elegant yet boyish at the same time. Right when you enter, there is a picture of Fang and me on the wall opposite of the door.

I dragged my bags in with me, locked the door, and went straight to the shower. I change in to shorts and a tank top. Then I curled yup on the couch.

Boring ending, ill update later This week.


End file.
